Elf
An Elf is a proud, tall humanoid race that inhabits Tivaria. Elves are among the most common races over Tivaria. They are a very long-lived race, they live around 800 years or about ten times longer than Humans. Elves have erected long lasting powerful nations and kingdoms. Their cities are acclaimed by their beauty. Elves are respected by most sentient races. They are reliable allies, they have forged alliances with Humans, Dwarves, Centaurs and other races over history. In fact, they were the promoters of the Alliance. Elven blacksmiths are praised as one of the best craftsmen in Tivaria. Their armours are resistant and light at the same time. Subraces There are four elven subraces, there share some attributes, but they differ in their traditions and their appearance. Sun Elf The eldest of the Elven subraces, Sun Elves constitute the most powerful elven nation. They mainly inhabit central Aldava. They are tall and beatiful. They are characterized by their light skin colour. Their patron God is Arion, the Sun God. They have a natural affinity towards magic. Moon Elf Moon Elves are close relatives of Sun Elves. They worship Iscela, the Moon Goddess, opposed to Sun Elves, whose main deity is Arion. They carry out their activities at night. Unlike the rest of the elves, they have dark skin. Wood Elf Wood Elves are in close relation with nature. They live in the depths of forests, they do not like being disturbed by outsiders. They are quite distrustful of non-Elven races, although they can develop strong bonds of friendship with their allies. They are one of the few races to worship Tivaria as their patron Goddess. Wood Elves are known to lurk in the Lisuria Forest, but they also commonly inhabit the Mutenik Jungle. Sea Elf Sea Elves live in Predora Archipelago. They split from the Sun Elves during the Age of Heroes, in a massive migration towards the south. They are a race of mariners, they live from fishing and maritime commerce with other nations. They have erected a successful naval monopoly to import spices and exotic products such as silk, cotton and tea. They worship Sesto, the Sea God. They are cunning, strict and are not afraid to take the lead of anything. They are pretty much always in charge, and they have the power to challenge any authority, even the councils held by the mainland elves. History Age of Creation According to elven myths, they were created by Arion and Iscela themselves at the beginning of creation. Therefore, they were one of the first Ancients to worship the Gods. Elven religion lead the Elves to split into two big subraces, the Sun Elves and Moon Elves. Early elves were very religious people, so they decided to split their society so that half of them, the Sun Elves, could worship Arion during the day, while the other half of them, the Moon Elves, worshipped Iscela. Many centuries later, another group of Elves later known as Wood Elves split from Sun Elves. They believed that they should worship Tivaria, Goddess of Life as their chief deity. Wood Elves secluded to the forests, where they built their own cities. Elves played a crucial role during the Battle of the Gods. They formed the bulk of the divine army. Because of their devout participation in the war, they were severely affected by the demon armies. Their lands were burned and their cities razed. The war ended when Arion slain Sumetar. Age of Heroes Dwarves emerged as the most prominent race during the early Age of Heroes. Elven nations slowly recovered from the last war. It is at this time that the Elves financed big naval enterprises to trade goods with other nations. The Sea Elves descend from these first elven sailors. They built their own kingdoms with the money they earnt from their journeys. They colonized or conquered islands or coastal areas. Elves eventually became a dominant race once again. They fought the orcs to the north, Dwarves to the east and men. Unlike the other mortal races, Elves had long lifespans, so they were not driven by hunger for power. By the end of the Age of Heroes, prophets augured that Sumetar would return to conquer Tivaria. The elven king Ladeoran convinced all elven nations to stop their conflits with mortal races and to offer them to join a coalition to defeat the Four Devils. After dialoguing with all kind of races, Ladeoran gathered a great army known as the Alliance. The Alliance was supported by the Gods, and it managed to defeat the Four Devils and their demon armies for the second time. Alliance Age After the Alliance War, most of the nations that cooperated to defeat the demons joined to create the political entity known as the Alliance. King Ladeoran was elected first Archon of the Alliance. Elves flourished thanks to the Alliance. They were no longer at war with Humans, Dwarves, Centaurs or other sentient races. Many elven kings were elected Archon by the Senate. Circa 1760 AA, the Alliance became weaker and many nations split from it. It was a time of political inestability and xenophobia. Even the subraces of Elves made war among them. The civil war that the Alliance suffered ended after Aureus Tesarian, a young Human general dialogued with elven nations that were still loyal to the Alliance and defeated in combat their enemies. Age of the Sun 1st Blossom 1765 Aureus Tesarian was crowned Emperor and the Alliance evolved into the Empire. The Age of the Sun was proclamated by the Emperor. Elves saw the Empire as a way to redeem their selfishness. They flourished again, as they had done during the Alliance, but they were overshadowed by the Humans. The current ruler of Altanor is King Fariol. He is the High Chancellor of the Senate, and thus one of the most important figures of the Empire. He is a trusted friend of the current Emperor. Elven nations *'Altanor', the most important elven kingdom. It is ruled by Sun Elves north of Sildir River. Important elven figures such as Archon Ladeoran and King Fariol pertained to this nation. *'Avulea' or the Republic of Avulea is a democracy in the north western coast of Aldava. It is ruled by Sun Elves. *'Valia', a kingdom ruled by Moon Elves. It is located north of the Crystalline Bay. *'Melatona', the most important Wood Elven kingdom located in the north of Lisuria Forest. *'Predora', named after the first queen to have ruled over the Predora Archipelago. It is the nation of the Sea Elves. They have small colonies all over the sea, such as Cronut Island. Geographic location Elves can be found over the different continent of Tivaria. Sun Elves inhabit northern Aldava, Altanor and Avulea are the two most important nations. Moon Elves settled around the Crystalline Bay early on the Age of Creation and founded Valia. Wood Elves live in forests, as their name suggests. Lisuria Forest is home to the most important Wood Elven kingdom, Melatona. Finally, Sea Elves live in coastal areas, Predora Archipelago is their homeland. Characteristics Elves are magnificent warriors, their soldiers train for decades before they go to war. Elves have a long history of military conflicts, so they have developed effective military tactics. Their tactics combine both cavalry and infantry units. Elves are very good archers, their bows allow them to shoot at very long distances. They mostly rely on holding their ground rather than attacking their enemy. Elves are magnificent warriors on plains, forests and the sea. Yet, they are not used to fighting in mountains or the underground.